


What They Can

by kandrona



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: Prison leaves little room for privacy, but they take what they can get.





	What They Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tide_ms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/gifts).



> Sun and Soo-jin's is a relationship I wish had been explored more in canon. So here's some Sun/Soo-jin for you!

Prison leaves little room for privacy, but they take what they can get.

A quickie in the bathroom when everyone else has gone outside for recreation time — A hand between legs from behind in the shower, when the squelching noises (if they manage to keep their voices from giving them away) would be drowned out by the running water — a moment in the dark, in their cell, late at night when they can be reasonably, if not completely, sure that Min-jung and Lee-na are asleep, as long as it's cold enough that they're allowed to have blankets, _something_ besides their prison scrubs to wipe away the evidence of what transpired — 

They find ways to partake of one another. It isn't the slow, gentle sort of sex that Soo-jin wants, but Sun has never been good with that sort of sex to begin with. It's always the same in her hook-ups; rough, passionate, and short-term if she can help it.

Until Soo-jin, anyway.

(But as long as Sun is in prison, the "if she can help it" clause applies.)

When this all began, Sun promised Soo-jin that they would have their tender lovemaking once they were out of prison. Soo-jin, with her life sentence, simply nodded and smiled and insisted (and _insists_ ) on being friendly with Sun even while clothed, which Sun can't object to. Having a friend in a place like this is wonderful, and there's something about Soo-jin that makes her heart skip a beat.

When they have the chance, Sun thinks that maybe she _wouldn't_ mind something a little more than sex.

No... _if_ they have the chance.

Right now, though, it's just sex.

Sun crushes her lips against Soo-jin's to silence both of their voices. Quiet is paramount — at this time of night, their cell is the only place they can do this.

Sun's hands hold Soo-jin's shoulders down. Hips grind against hips. Lips meet lips, and breathless gasps meet ears.

Soo-jin thinks that because their cellmates are asleep they're alone in this moment. But they aren't. Sun doesn't know how Soo-jin would react to the knowledge that seven total strangers are here as well in some capacity, some to a greater extent than others. Sun could live without it herself, but again, they take what they can get.

In the corner of the room, Kala squeaks and turns away. Capheus turns up the volume on the Van Damme movie he's watching. Will elbows a smirking Wolfgang, and Nomi takes a moment to deactivate the audio pickup from the security camera in Sun's cellblock before slipping her hand beneath her pants.

Sun blinks, and then for just a moment it's Riley underneath her. Riley leans up to kiss her again — no, it's Soo-jin, it was always Soo-jin — and Sun presses her knee up in-between her partner's legs.

Soo-jin sighs into Sun's mouth. She wraps her hands around Sun's back. She's taking it slow, being gentle. Sun has known from the start that this is how Soo-jin prefers her sex, but even aside from Sun's personal preference to the contrary, slow and gentle is not the kind of sex they can really _afford_ here. If one of their cellmates wakes up or if one of the guards walks by for a random check, they'd both wind up in solitary.

And if the other inmates found out? This is still prison, and this is still South Korea. There would be consequences.

So Sun moves fast. Soo-jin understands even without having to discuss it. Maybe one day it can be different (except Soo-jin is a _murderer_ , she won't _ever_ get out of here) — but not now. Sun's hand trails down Soo-jin's torso, her skin still soft and sensitive, relishing the other woman's trembling form beneath her, and slips between her folds to find her most sensitive area.

Soo-jin is about to moan. Sun bites her lip to stop her, which makes her back arch in _such_ a pleasing way.

Her fingers circle around Soo-jin's clit, and Soo-jin twitches wonderfully. Sun replaces those fingers with her thumb while her middle and ring fingers find their way to Soo-jin's opening, slip inside, and hook just right — 

"Oh shit," hisses Soo-jin.

Sun smirks. "That good?"

"No — I banged the back of my head against the floor. Shit!"

Sun has to refrain from rolling her eyes. Instead she kisses her forehead. Her free hand cups the back of Soo-jin's head, the contact both to soothe it and shield it from further injury.

When Sun picks up the pace with her hand, Soo-jin's breathing grows more desperate, less controlled. Soo-jin presses her face into Sun's chest to muffle herself, and then her fingers are digging into Sun so tightly there's no way her shirt won't be wrinkled in the morning.

Amazingly, Soo-jin doesn't make a sound when she comes.

Sun continues her ministrations until Soo-jin goes limp and shoves her hand away. At that point she releases her light grip on Soo-jin, lying the other woman back down on her hard flat mattress, and gently wipes her clean with her blanket. Secretion-stained blankets are a common-enough sight in the laundry room, generally assumed to come from self-pleasure or wet dreams, and no one has any way of tracking which cell they came from. Sun has worked down there, has heard the laughter and gossip, and has smirked when she came across her own.

"You?" Soo-jin gasps out.

Sun smiles a wry smile. "I'll take care of myself tonight."

It's obvious that Soo-jin isn't completely pleased with that. But she's also exhausted from both the long day she's had and the climax she's just ridden through, so she lets her eyes flutter shut with little more than a mumbled protestation.

Sun knows Soo-jin won't let her get away with that again tomorrow night, which is fine. But sometimes it just feels nice to make someone else feel good.

Sun finishes herself off underneath her blanket without making a sound, turns to face Soo-jin's sleeping form, and manages to fall away from the waking world.


End file.
